


My High School Days

by Arak



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, High School - Fandom, Modern - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arak/pseuds/Arak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minori Kin is not the typical teenage girl. Her past haunts her and she wonders about her future. What happened when a school fight lands her at the notorious delinquent school? How will the Akatsuki take to her? (Sorry crappy summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My High School Days

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's and the plot line of this story

I sighed as I unzipped my black jacket, relieving my [outfit.](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=130372431) I looked at the building that was in front of me in disbelief. I do not understand why I was forced to switch to the most notorious Akatsuki High. The reform school for the worst of the worst. _I'm not a delinquent... unless provoked, but hey who isn't._ I sighed again. _Well, I guess I better get to class_. I walked up the front steps and into the building. The school was fairly large and looked brand new. The rows of lockers that I passed were all nice and polished, with a slight glint to them. The floor was also in the same condition. The hallways were lit up brightly. _Why do delinquents get a new school? My old school was a real piece of shit compared to this_. I looked at the windows to see if the shined to. They did, but the bars in front of them shine just as bright. I wonder around the hall, amazed by the place when I ran into someone. "Sorry." I said bowing, immediately. I look up to see a guy with straight black hair, and was pale as crap. He had purple eye shadow around his gold slitted eyes that came down way too close to his nose. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks with loafers. "You sssshould be." He hissed, not looking at me, as he stalked past me. _Rude hissing bastard_. _I should have spit on his shoes._ "Miss Kin?" Someone asked from behind me. I turn to see a lady with short black hair wearing a pale pink stereotypical nurse's uniform. "Yes." I said raising an eyebrow. "Hello, welcome to Akatsuki High." She said with a kind smile. "I'm positive you'll love it here." _Doubt it, highly doubt it_. "I have your schedule right here." She said handing me a piece of paper. "I will walk you to your classroom." She chirp as she turned around and walked down the hallway. I followed looking around the school, hoping that I could memorize the layout; but knowing my sense of direction, I will most likely get lost...again.

"I'm Shizune, by the way." The nurse called over her shoulder, her smile never faltering. _I bet her face cramps up from having to do smile all day_. I simply nodded, not really caring. "Here we are." She said happily as we stopped in front of one of those sliding classroom doors. "Have a terrific first day." She chirped, turning abruptly and walked away. I had a sweat drop as I watched her walk away. _That's it. Really. Oh well_. I sighed and opened the door, just as the teacher started yelling at the kids. _Just my luck._

_**"YOU ARE THE WORST GROUP OF STUDENTS I HAVE EVER TAUGHT!"**_ The teacher yelled, his face completely red, spitting on his desk, multiple tick marks could be seen very clearly against his red skin. "That's what we were going for." A guy, with silver hair and auburn eyes wearing a grey shirt with some type of weird religious symbol on it and black jeans, jeered. The teacher turned his head and glared at him "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The teacher screamed at him. Some more spit flew at his mouth. I sweat dropped. _Should I say something... Naw._ "TEACHER THERE'S A GIRL STANDING IN THE DOORWAY!" A guy wearing an orange mask with a white shirt and a black sweater vest on top with regular blue jeans yelled as he waved his hand back and forth like he was on drugs. The teacher turned and death glared at me. "You're late." He snapped irritated. _Ass hat_. I shrugged. "Sorry I got lost." I said simply. The teacher looked at me then groaned. _What did I do? Like I literally just got here_. "No where can I put you?" The teacher wonder aloud looking around the classroom. He rubbed his chin as he looked around the classroom. _Bipolar much._

"You can put her next to me." The guy with silver hair said, giving me a predatorily smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. _I just threw up a little in my mouth_. "No, you would rape her, just like the last one." The teacher said rubbing his chin. I looked at the teacher. _Raped, come again?_ "First off it wasn't rape." The guy defended as he glared at the teacher, "Any way it won't be rape would it, right babe?" The silver hair guy asked looking at me with a sly smile. "Yes it would." I snapped crossing my arm boredly."Oh playing hard to get I see." The guy said leaning back in his chair. "No worries baby, I do the chase." I glared at him. "Pfft you really think you're on my level with that fake badass mojo you think you have?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "Naw bitch not in this lifetime or any for that matter." I said with a smirk. "BURN!" A guy sitting in the back with long blond hair that covered his left eye wearing a white shirt with a red cloud out lined in black wearing reddish-black skinnies. "SHUT THE FUCK UP DEIDARA!" The silvered haired turned and yelled at him as he flipped him off. _Only been here a few minutes and I already found the Kiba of this school._ "Can't you two go two minutes without fighting?" the teacher asked annoyed as he rubbed his temple. I sighed then scanned the classroom. I spotted an empty desk that about halfway back that was placed next to the window. I walked over to it and slammed my stuff down on the desk. The teacher looked at me. "I guess you could sit there." He said with a shrug. _…. He really is fucking bipolar_. I silently groaned and put my head down on the desk, making quick prayer to Jashin. "Okay you pieces of shit!" The teacher yelled after a couple minutes. I peeked up at him from as the noise of the classroom died down. "I am hereby retiring at this moment." He beamed happily as he looked around the classroom. I picked my head completely up from the desk and saw that the teacher had his personal stuff in his hand, standing by the door. "BOUT TIME!" The silver hair guy yelled with a smile. "I can't agree with you more Hidan." The teacher beamed at him. _Holy shit. The teacher actually called him by his name._ "Good bye you pieces of shit I hope that each and everyone of you rot in a prison" He said looking around the whole class, when his gaze stopped on me, "I hope that you can survive." He said the practically skipped out of the classroom. _WTF_ "Anyway..." Hidan said rolling his eyes, that some how landed on me. "We never got your name?" He said with a flirtatious smile.

I shrugged. "Never said it." I said simply then looked out the window. "Well I'm Hidan. What your name?" He said. "Minori Kin." I said, still looking out of the window. "Minori." He said thinking about it. "What a pretty name for such a sexy girl." He said flirted. I turned my head and saw that he was checking me out. "Not intrested." I snorted, turning away. Hidan laughed. "Still playing hard to get, I see." He said walking up and leaning on my desk. I glared at him. "Leave her alone idiot!" Said the tall guy with black hair wearing a purple shirt and black jeans said, from beside me, smacking Hidan in the green eyes glaring death at Hidan for a second then his gaze fell back on the money that he was counting, Who would bring that much money to school? "OW!" Hodan cried as he put his hand on the back of his head. "Mind your business, Kakuzu." Hidan hissed, cradling the back of his head as he glaring at him. "You keep harassing this girl and you're gonna get charged again." Kakuzu said rolling his eyes but refused to look at Hidan. I raised an eyebrow. _Charged again?_ "That was one time!" Hidan screamed holding up a single finger to emphasize his point. "I feel sorry for the new girl, un." I heard someone whisper from behind me. You and me both pal. The guy in front of me turned around. He had spiky orange hair and his hand six piercings on his nose, three on one side three on the other. He was wearing a dark green sweat shirt.

"Hidan go back to your seat." He said death glaring at Hidan, his voice full of authority. Hidan glared back at him for a moment, then "tsk" as he stalked over to his seat and slammed himself down. The guy with orange hair sighed. " I'm Pein," He said looking at me with his purple ringed eyes. " Let me know if he starts bothering you again." He said smiling slightly as he turned around. "He's bothering me again." I said keeping my face blank. Pein turn sideways and glared at Hidan. Hidan held his hands up in defense. "I not fucking doing anything." He said quickly. "Your face bothers me." I said with a small smirk. The class you erupted with laughter, except Hidan, his face turned red. "You wanna be a fuacking bitch fine, no dick for you." He said with a "humf" as he turned away from me like a child. "No loss there." I said "You probably have an STD anyway." I said sighing as I looked out the window. The class erupted into a second round of laughter. Before Hidan could say anything, the door slammed open. I turn to see who it was. My mouth opened slightly in a gasp when I realized that it was the snake guy that I had run into this morning. _Good thing I didn't spit on his shoes._ I tensed, as his eyes swept over the classroom and his gazed settle on mine. _Fuck my life._ He smiled at me and it was the most creepiest thing that I have ever saw in my life. The whole classroom got quiet as the continued to smile at me. Then creepy smirking guy then walked over to the desk. "Hello classss." He hissed looking at me. "I am your new teacher, Orochimaru." He said quickly looking around the room, then back at me. I shivered. Pedo. " HI TEACHER-SENSEI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" The guy with the orange masked screamed waving his hand with just as much enthusiasm as he did when he greeted me. "The fuck you supposed to be." Hidan sneered, leaning back in his chair. "Some type of snake." Orochimaru grinned at him. "In a way you could say." _Who the fuck compares himself to a snake? A SNAKE?_ The he cleared his throat. "Alright students not only did you get a new teacher, but you also have a new student today as well." He said looking at me with that creepy ass stare. "Minori Kin would you please stand up?" he asked, his gaze never leaving mine. I sighed and stood up. "Tell the class a little about yourself." He said getting a piece of paper out from a binder he brought with im. "While I work on a seating chart." Groans roared from the other students.

"I'm... You guys already know my name so." I said think out loud. "I like the colors green and black. I love horror movies; the gorier the better. I am not interested in Hidan in anyway shape or form." I said as I glared at him. He blew me a kiss as a response. "I have a low tolerance for idiots and bullies. I like sleeping and reading and I transferred from Konoha High." I state then sat back down in my seat. Everyone turned and stared at me in shock. _What?_ "Any questions for Miss Kin?" Orochimaru asked without looking up. "You're from Konoha High?" Pein asked from in front of me. "Yay, so." I snapped, leaning on my elbow. "That's why you're such a bitch!" Hidan yelled like he just realize the answer a complicated yet easy question. I turned and glared at him, but before I could say anything the teacher beat me to it. "No cusssssing." The teacher hissed at him. Hidan turned and glared at him with a defiant." Don't push me boy." The teacher hissed, glaring at Hidan. Hidan sneered. "What are you gonna do about it." He asked with a slight laugh. Orochimaru stood up and walked over to the door opened it."Running away already?" Hidan asked with a laugh. The teacher then walked over to Hidan and literally threw him out the class room, desk and all, then stalk out after him. He made a point of slamming the door after him.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked Pein after teacher left the classroom. Pein turned and looked at me, shaking his head. "That has never happen before." "Well we're screwed." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy with red bed head, wearing a white shirt like the blond guy -dei something- except his shirt was white and he had a black jacket over top of it. _This guy seems so familiar …. where have I seen him before?_ The redhead glared at me. "What?" He snapped annoyed. "Nothing." I said shaking my head. I will remember eventually. The class sat in silence for a moment when out of no where you can hear two voices yelling at each other from the hallway. "Should we do something?" Another kid asked. I looked over at Kakuzu, since he seemed to be in control of Hidan. He put his money away. Kakuzu shook his head while smirking. "No the idiot deserves whatever he has coming." He said with a small evil chuckle. _I really wanna know what they are talking about though._ I sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" A kid asked. I looked at the classroom. "I'm curious so I'm going to see what's happening to Hidan." I said casually as I walked over toward the door. I opened it just a big enough crack to see the teacher and Hidan. I looked closer and saw that Orochimaru was choking Hidan with one hand, pinning him to the other side of the hall. _Damn he's strong!_ "What do you see un?" The Dei kid asked crouching down next to me so he could see too. Orochimaru was whispering something into Hidan's ear while smirking creepily as Hidan struggled against his grip. "Is he allowed to do that?" I whispered worriedly to Dei "No." Dei whispered back frighten. I stiffen, then looked back out through the crack. Hidan had stopped flailing around and looked pale white and ready to piss himself as Orochimaru continued to whisper into his ear, stilling smiling that fucking smile. "Do we have an understanding now Hidan?" Orochimaru asked releasing Hidan. I backed away from the door, pulling Dei with me. "Whaa." Dei said confused as I dragged him towards the seats. "Get in you seat." I told quickly him as I let go of him and went to my seat. Dei looked at me for a second confused, then ran to his seat when the started to slide open.

A second later Orochimaru and Hidan walked in; Hidan looking of complete defeated and crushed to the point of all hope is lost, while Orochimaru looking like he won the lottery. "Now." Orochimaru said as he walked towards his desk and sat down, while Hidan walked to where his desk use to be and sat on the floor quietly. His full attention on the board "Rule one no back talking the teacher." He said eyeing Hidan who just nodded back, his face completely blank. "Rule two do everything I sssssay and we won't have a problem." He said smiling at me. I shivered. _Creepy ass pedo._ "Alright today we..." He started.

_ **~Time Skip: LUNCH~** _

"Alright classss have a nice lunch break.?" Orochimaru hissed happily as he erased the board. I groaned while standing up, stretching my arms over my head. _I can't believe that that we didn't change class rooms. Like i want to spend my whole day with this Pedo and these idiots._ "Hey Minori." Pein said standing up. "You wanna eat lunch with us?" He asked he asked pointing at Hidan and Kakuzu. "No thanks." I said leaving the classroom. I walked down the hallway looking around for a stair case. After a couple of minutes I found a group of students walking down the hall. I followed them down the hall, trying really hard not to make a comment to the one girl who kept complaining about her boyfriend not wanting to … do anything, and into a cafeteria. It was like a regular school cafeteria. This surprised me for some reason because I was expecting it to be more like a prison lunch room. I got my lunch, which looked a million times better than the food was back at my old school, then headed outside. I looked around for a spot that not many people were around. I found a tree that was near the gate where no one was sitting. I smirked as I walked over to it and climbed the tree. _Now I can relax._ "OVER HERE!" I heard someone scream from under me. _Fuck you universe. I didn't do anything today to deserve this_. I looked down and saw, a guy with dark blue hair wearing a blue shirt with a fish in a fish bowl on it and regular jeans. _Why do you hate me Jashin, Why?_

A group of people walked over to us, while talking loudly. I recognized most of them from my class. I sighed annoyed. "So what was that about?" Pein asked as he sat down on a large root that was sticking up from the ground. "What?" Hidan asked sitting down next to Kakuzu. "The thing that happened with the new teach, un." Dei said sitting down next to the red haired kid that sat behind me, whom I still can't remeber to save the life of me. Hidan shrugged as he took a bite of his food. "Don't worry about it." Hidan said waving it off. Deidara was about to protest when a girl with purple hair and a dark purple sun dress, sitting next to Pein, cut him off by asking " What about the new girl in our class?" _She's in my class?_ "What about her?" Pein asked taking a bite of his sammich. "What do you think about her?" She asked taking a bite of her food. He shrugged. "She seems alright." He said with a shrug. "She's a bitch!" Hidan yelled angrily, taking a bite from his apple. "You're only saying that cause she rejected you, she made that statement to the entire class about how she's never going to like you." The redhead said with a smirk.

"Shut up Sasori!" Hidan snapped at him. I face palmed. _I know who he is now… I can't believe that I didn't recognize him._ "Personally I think she's annoying, but I know her on a more personal note." Sasori said leaning back on his hands. "How the fuck do you already know her?" Hidan demanded with food in his mouth. "I rather not get into that." Sasori stated . _Yeah fuck you too Red_. "Tobi thinks Minori-chan is nice and smart and a good girl." Tobi yelled, happily. I rolled my eyes, but giggled a little. _Another Yoko._ "She did seem really smart." Said a guy with long black hair, pulled back with onyx eyes wearing a plain black shirt and grey jeans. I cocked my head to the side. _Why do you look familiar? ….. The better question is why do I know so many people here?_ The guy with blue hair laughed. "Scared she's gonna steal your place as number one, Itachi?" He teased. _Itachi as in Itachi Uchiha as in Sasuke's older brother and Majime's ex? How'd Sasuke and him end up at different schools?_ Itachi looked over at him and shrugged. "Doubt it." He said in that Uchiha way. _Ass. And that attitude is why Uchiha's make me wanna punch them in the face ... with a knife…. multiple times._ "I'm just curious as to why she transferred here? Like Konoha High s like an elite school, so what happened that made her go here and not their branch of "alternative" schooling?" Pein thought aloud, rubbing his chin.

"Ask and you shall receive." I said smirking before taking a bite of my apple. Everyone jumped and turned to stared at me. "When the fuck did you get here?!" Hidan asked pointing at me."Well you see Hidan when a man and women make a stupid mistake of having unprotected-"I started to say but was cut of by Hidan saying "I meant in the fucking tree Bitch!" He yelled throwing the rest of his apple at me. "I was here first." I said simple, taking another bite off the apple. They all continued to stare at me. "So... Why did you transfer, un?" Dei asked after a second. "I didn't transfer, I got kicked out. That's why I am not able to attend their alternative school." I said taking another bite of an apple."What did you do?" the guy with blue hair asked. asked. "I got into too many fights." I said with a shrug. "I don't fucking believe that." Hidan said with a sneer. " I fought so many of those fuckers multiple times and they never got kicked out." "That's because I always fought in front of the principal." I said boardley. "I thought you were smarter than that." Red said shaking his head. "Hey most of those times was because of Hikari." I snapped. "And it's not my fault the principle was there every time. I mean seriously." I said annoyed. "Pfft. I bet I could fucking take you." Hidan sneered. I smirked. "Wanna put that to a test." I challenged, glaring at him. "No he wouldn't." Pein said quickly before Hidan could say anything else. I frowned."That's no fun." I said out my legs in front of me. "Well that's life." Sasori said with a smirk. I laughed "So true." I said. "Wow she can laugh." The guy blue hair said while laughing. I turned my head and flipped him off, still smirking. "So what do you think about our class, un?" Dei asked. "I hate the teacher." I said stretching my arms over my head, causing me to lose my balance and fall outta the tree. Thank god for the person under me. "OW!" A guy cried as I landed on him. "Sorry." I apologize,rubbing my head, looking up and saw that I landed on Dei. "No problem, un." He said with a, fake smile, trying to cover up his pain along with a pink tint spread across his face.

I sighed, then pinched his cheek as I sat up so I was sitting in his lap. "I'm tired." I said as I leaned against him. Everyone looked at me, then the blue haired guy started to laugh, then Konan, followed by Pein until everyone was laughing. I tilted my head to the side confused. "What?" I asked, confused. "Nothing." Pein said with a wave of his hand. "You're no fun." I pouted, puffing out my cheeks. He smirked and shrugged, just as the bell rang. I groaned and got up. "I really don't wanna go back to pedo's class."I whined as I helped Dei up. Dei snickered. Sasori raised an eyebrow at me. "Pedo?" He asked with a smirk. I shrugged. "He looks like a pedo, sue me." I said simply." I mean have you seen the way he smile." I shivered at the thought of it. "I think we're going to get along great Minori." Dei said as he put his arm around my shoulder. "If you say so." I said shrugging him off. "You guys coming or what?" Pein yelled. He was like 10 feet ahead of us at this point. "Coming." Dei said as he ran after them. I sighed then I looked over towards the gate. _I wonder what everyone's doing right now?_ "You coming Minori?" Sasori called. I turned back towards the group of people. "Yay, hold your horse." I said as jogged towards them.

** _~Time Skip: 5 MIN, TILL END OF SCHOOL~_ **

"Okay classsss we are going to end with ssssome people telling us what they thought about today." Orochimaru said as he wiped off the board. "Hidan." He called without turning around. Hidan, who was dazed , jumped out of his seat and fell on the floor.(yeps he got a new desk) Everyone laughed, except the teacher who sighed in annoyance. "Minori, what do you think about your firsssst day here." He said turning around and smiling at me. I had to physically suppress my shiver. I shrugged. "It was alright." I said boredly. Just then the bell rang, and in the next second Hidan took off like a rocket down the hallway screaming "I'M FREE AT LAST!" I sweat drop as everyone else gather up their things and left. I sighed and gather up my stuff and walked out of class. "Minori-chan!" I heard Tobi scream after me. I turn around and saw him charging down the hallway, like a rocket, straight at me. I sweat dropped as I watched Tobi get closer and closer. At the last second I dodge by pressing up against the lockers,causing Tobi to run a couple feet ahead of me before he skidded to a stop.

"Minori-chan!" He screamed as he turned around and flailed his arms at me. "Do you walk?" He asked in that childish tone of his. "Yeah." I said as I backed away from the lockers. "Does Minori-chan want a ride from Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sempai with me?" He exclaimed as he hopped, and I mean hopped, closer to me. "...Sure, why not." I said with a shrug. "YAY!" Tobi exclaimed, grabbing my hand and ran towards the exit. I followed as best as I could, but dang Tobi can run fast. "Senpai's! Minori-chan said that she will ride with us!" Tobi exclaimed as we stopped in front of a red jeep, that was about to pull off, but stopped right before it hit us. Sasori looked slightly annoyed at us from the driver's seat. Deidara smiled from shot gun. "Great hop in, un." He said as he pointed to the back. "YAY!"Tobi exclaimed as he drag me to the back seats. "Minori-chan is Tobi's new best friend!" Tobi exclaimed as we got in the car. "Sure." I said with a fake smile as I patted his head.

Sasori looked at me in the mirror for a second, then sighed as he started the car and pulled away. "So where do you live again Minori?" Sasori asked as we pulled out of the schools parking lot. "you know where she lies, yeah?" Dei asked in disbelief. "Yeah he's gave me rides home before." I said looking looking at all the scenery that past us by. "I live in the house next to the brand new apartment complex on Wall street."."Wow you live close to the School, un." Dei said as we turned. "Sadly yes." I said with a slight nod. " It's right here." I said. Sasori just slowed down to like 5 miles per hour and I jumped out of his jeep. I landed on my knees, so it didn't hurt that bad. I heard the car stop and I saw Dei stand up and looked at me, just as I stood up. "MInori-chan!" Tobi called out to me. "You alright, un." Dei asked worried. "I'm fine." I said waving them off. "Thanks for the ride." I said as I walked up to the front door and into the house.

My "house" was a two story, brick house. The front porch was painted white, but it was chipping off. The swing on the left side of the porch was facing the same condition. The front door was located more to the left of the wall, like it wasn't in the center of the wall. The door was made out of solid oak and had a stain glass window. The light that was next to the door looks like a tiny street light.

"I'm home." I called out to no one in particular. _Not like anyones listens to me anyway_."You don't need to scream!" My foster mom yelled at me, coming out of the kitchen. Her dark green eyes death glaring at me. Her shoulder length blonde hair was down and pin straight. She was wearing a blue christmas sweater and khakis with a red apron with a snowman design on the front. "God, people in Haiti knew you were home by the way you slammed the door open." She spat as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Go put your things away and stay out of my sight." She growled as she walked in front of me, into the living room. "Can I hang out at the mall with some friends today?" I asked her innocently as I took of my shoes and put them on the shoe rack that was next to the door. " Sure, but I'm not giving you any money, you mongrel.." She snapped. "Yes ma'am." I said as I walked up the steps, down the hall, and up the old staircase, that led to my room in the attic.

My room was painted a dark, green wall color with brown carpeting, to make it seem like a forest without drawing the trees or having a pile of sticks in my ceiling was a really light, almost a pale teal, but the color slowly started to get darker the further in my room you walk into. The darkest part was above my bed and it's a dark blueish purple ceiling. I put my stuff away then and headed down bed was sitting on the floor on top of a box spring. The sheets and pillows were black. I head my teddy bear, Alfred but Fred for short, tucked under the covers. My brown night stand had a lamp on top of it with a house phone next to that and a copy of The Great Gatsby laying in front of that. My desk white desk with the matching white chair was right across from my bed. I walked over towards the build in window seat and sat my stuff down on it. I grabbed my wallet of my long tan dresser then walked down stairs.

As I walked down the main stairs the front door swung open, and slammed into the shoe rack, revealing a kid with short blond hair wearing a light blue polo shirt with a crest drawn in silver on the breast pocket, and wrinkle free tan khakis with polished black dress shoes. "Hello Akihiko." I said with a fake smile. He looked at me with disgust then grunted a hello.. _One of the rules was that we had to say hello to each other_. "Mom I'm home." He whined out as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes then left. _I fucking hate this Jashin damn asshat._ I walked up the street to the park that was near my house and texted my friend, Yoko.'I _wonder how her first day while out me went? Did she just clinging to the poop flinger or beat the shit out at Sassy-chan_. I giggled at the thought of that. _That would have been awesome sight to see._ After waiting a couple more minutes by the swing,then I was tackled to the ground. " MINNY!" A short blond girl screamed wearing this, as she bear hugged my from behind. "Can't. Breathe. Yoko." I gasped as I struggled to get out of her embrace. "Sorry." She said sheepishly as she let go of me. "Legg!." She exclaimed jumping up. I smiled as I stood up. "Alright, alright." I said patting her head. We both walked over to her car. "So how was your first day without me?" I asked her as we got in and pulled off. She gave me a quick pouting look.

"It was so boring, there was no one to tell me how stupid I am or, threaten to kill me, or punch Bubbah in the face when he needed to be punched, or beat the crap out of Kida when he had perverted jokes,or punch Uke-chan for his attitude, or take Naruto's ramen, or make whake noise at Pinkie andSluts when they walked by, or nap with Shikamaru on the room, or make short jokes to Hikari, or argue with Batman, or yell at Kakashi-sensai for reading his perverted book, or yell at Jiraya for writing said book, or blow up the cooking lab, or the chemistry room.." She whined all in one breathe. I laughed. _Of course she would talk about me breaking things and getting into fights._ "Well my day was crap too." I said scratching the back of my head. "It was boring with out all you guys and the people there were weird. Like don't get me even start about the new teacher we got to" I said shivering then gave her a reassuring smile. "Dude you know I'm going to ask about it and you will tell me." She said grinning. "Oh and you will never believe who else goes to my school." I said as I buckled myself in. Yoko raised an eyebrow at me, signaling me to continue. "I saw Sasori and Itachi. Both ared in my class." I said trying to hold back a smile. "You're shitting me." Yoko laughed. "I wish." I said looking up for a second then back at her, grinning. "And on top of that Sasori said I was annoying and Itachi thinks that there's no way that I could take his place at top of the class." "Didn't Uke-chan said the same thing?" Yoko giggled. "Yep and that was a good day." I said leaning back in my seat. "Anyway it won't be that hard to beat him I think." I said with a smirk. Yoko gave me a quick sideways glance, then shook her head. "You need to stop hanging out with Uke-chan so much." She said with a sigh. "You are starting to turn into an Uchiha." I glared death at her. "Don't make me kill you." I warned. "You love me though." She whined. I smiled. "Sadly." I remarked. "Yay." She said as she swung into the parking lot for the mall. "You ready?" She asked as she stopped the car. "AS ready as I'll ever be." I said with a sigh as we got out of the car.


End file.
